Various coverings have been used in the past to decorate a wide variety of articles such as walls, posts, globes, etc. A particularly attractive covering is a matrix of rectangular mirrors. Unfortunately, it is difficult to construct these mirror matrices in an efficient and aesthetically pleasing manner. One approach is to glue the individual mirrors on the article. Of course, this is extremely tedious work and it is difficult to consistently align the individual sections, especially when the sections are small.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,740 to Desagnat. In that patent, a glass sheet is glued to the wall and then cut up into small rectangular elements. This approach has several drawbacks. First, a considerable amount of work is required of the ultimate consumer in that he must effectively construct the glass matrix himself directly on the article that he wishes to decorate. Secondly, since the glass sheet is first fixed to the article it is difficult to insure that all of the grid lines are equally spaced and aligned, especially where the article has irregular or curved surfaces. Thirdly, the glass plate must be cut all the way through its entire thickness order to separate the individual sections. Since a substantial amount of pressure is required to cut all the way through the sheet, there is a tendency to distort the sheet along the grid lines thereby leaving ragged edges and otherwise degrading the appearance of the coating.
In British patent specification No. 468,803 to Holt a glass sheet is mounted on a foundation of fabric or other material and then cut via a diamond so as to make a flexible mat. Again, rough edges are created which must be smoothed off by rubbing with a flat stone or the like according to the patentee.